


[podfic] Fall

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of veronamay's fic "Fall."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Dallas. A bar. At two o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday, Jensen falls.</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:19:54</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666790) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



**Story:** [Fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/666790)  
**Author:** veronamay  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** mature  
**Author’s Summary:** Dallas. A bar. At two o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday, Jensen falls.  
**Length:** 00:19:54

**Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded as a gift for l_niania for Cakeswap! ♥

**Download:** (right click  & save as)  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Fall/Fall.mp3) (18.6 MB)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Fall/01%20Fall.m4b) (10.1 MB)  
\+ also available at the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fall-2)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/44538.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2053271.html), [](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/105427.htmlspn_cwrpfpodfic</a></p>)


End file.
